Used Goods
by nilov
Summary: She was fed pain for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had snacks of pain and when she was bored pain was there to keep her occupied. Full SLIGHTLY CHANGED summary inside. WARNING: Dark theme, violence, language, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura is captured by Kabuto during one of the many missions attempting to capture Sasuke. Orochimaru decides to make use of her to train Sasuke further. Kabuto eventually feels sorry for the girl and lets her go. But what will she do when she hasn't been out in the real world for three years?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto n' stuff, kaythanx.**

**WARNING: If you do not like torture, violence and gore, you shouldn't read this!**

_Chapter 1: Breaking In_

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._ It wouldn't stop. It would drive her crazy, this noise. Once, it would have made her fall into a deep, mindless sleep. Now it was as if the noise was hammering at her skull, much like the water was on her forehead.

"Stop it," she mumbled, clenching her fingers as tight as she could. She didn't even bother moving her head anymore. Her neck was too tired with the strain of trying to do so for countless hours.

Or had it been days? Perhaps even years? It felt like years. She felt old. Her bones felt frail in their shackles, her breathing ragged. When was the last time she had a drink? Did the excess water falling lazily into her sand-papery mouth count?

"Please," she pleaded weakly, scraping her bloodied nails on the cold stone slab she was strapped to.

She heard a shuffling noise in the corner of the damp room. She almost screamed in frustration at the fact that she couldn't look over to see who- or what- had made said noise.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence over her. Then the dripping stopped. It stopped! She would have whooped in joy if a pounding headache hadn't followed the dripping's departure.

The shuffling noise continued, only closer to her. She suspected it was the person who stopped the water. She wondered who they were. Was it male? Female? Perhaps it was both. There was no telling where she was.

"What are you?" she asked suddenly.

"What a peculiar question that is," answered a deep, masculine voice. It was smooth, velvety. Like a snake. She recognized it, though she could not place it.

She waited silently, wondering if the person would answer her. She waited a few more seconds before repeating her question.

"I am... your doctor," the person answered hesitantly.

"I need a doctor?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. It would seem that you are confused," the person provided, voice coaxing her mind.

"Oh," she said. _Oh. Oh. _That's right. She was confused. She needed medical help. She was hurt, too. She figured the person would know.

"You seem familiar," she said hesitantly.

"...It would seem you are still confused."

She felt a hand slide up her thigh, slowly, steady. She shivered. It felt good. She wished she could lean into the touch.

Suddenly, the pressure on her leg increased. It was starting to hurt, this pressure. Something scratched the soft velvet of her thigh- a nail, probably. The nail slowly dug into her skin, slicing it open. She allowed herself a small gasp or surprise as the hand cut along her thigh and down to her knee. She felt her warm blood trail lazily down her leg. It was quickly mopped up by a warm, long tongue. She squirmed as much as her shackles would allow, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out. She vaguely felt the small tickle of silky hair on her leg as well, aggravating her body to the extreme. She felt as if she had to scratch and clutch her leg at the same time. The tongue, pointed at the end, touched her cut tentatively, probing. Then it wriggled itself inside the wound, digging deep into her leg. This time, she could not help but scream out. The rough tongue was lapping up her blood, turning the once minor cut into a deep gash. Her blood was now flowing freely from her leg. She was starting to experience a pricking feeling all over her leg, probably from blood loss. It felt like millions of needles were pressing into her leg, giving her a tattoo that dug deep into the muscle.

Then, the feeling of a real needle pressed into her skin. Slowly, her leg was sewn shut, closing up the gash on her leg.

Time lost all meaning to her as the needle probed her leg. She nearly gagged when she felt the string pull her skin together in grotesque stitches. Warm, salty tears escaped her eyes. She had never felt such pain in her life. Was this even life? Or did she die and somehow end up in hell?  
>"If this is hell, you've made a mistake," she sobbed. "I... I..."<p>

The needle jabbed her muscle, and she stopped talking in favour of screeching bloody murder.

She awoke to find her leg throbbing dully. Again, she heard the same feet walking lazily inside the room.

"What is your name?" the person asked, somehow aware that she had regained conscience.

"I... My name is..."

"It starts with an 'S'," the person provided warmly. She nearly believed it was sincere.

Sincere. Kind. Warm. Like her name. Her name was warm, she knew. It was like spring. It started with an S...

"Sakura! My name is Sakura!" she replied happily, glad that she was able to answer the person's question. He wouldn't have to punish her now!

"That's right. Do you know who I am?" the person asked, face suddenly looming over hers. His cold yellow eyes examined her emerald eyes coolly as she took in as much of his face as possible.

She raked her mind as much as possible to provide an answer, trying to think of who had that same black hair and white, ghostly complexion. No matter how hard she tried, she could not recall. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

The person- a man, she could see now- smiled evilly. Her eyes widened in fear. She couldn't answer his question! He was going to hurt her! Danger! Danger!

"You are..."

He opened his mouth to imitate her mouth's movement, no sound escaping his lips. His lips were coming together, pursing as if to say...

"...my..."

Again, with the lip movement! Like with "my", it moved to form...

"...master."

Her 'master' flashed his teeth triumphantly. She could see that his canine teeth were abnormally long.

"That's right, Sakura. I am Orochimaru, your master. You are my slave, and you will do whatever I say."

She stared at him speechlessly.

Suddenly, without warning, he lashed out at her, stabbing her in the hip with a thick blade. She screamed in pain.

"You will answer me when I speak to you!" he bellowed, twisting the knife. Blood spurted from her leg as it squelched and tore in protest. She screamed again, an inhuman 'yes' somehow making its way out past her lips.

"Good," he said, pleased. He pulled the knife away quickly, blood flinging off of the knife and onto his face. He licked the salty crimson treat off of his face before continuing to break in his slave.

Pain. She was in pain. She _was_ pain, and pain was she. _No! _She was Sakura. She had to remember that. Orochimaru-sama had called her that, and so that was she. She was merely in pain. Pain went away. Names did not. She could bear this, because it would end.

But it seemed to not ever end. She was fed pain for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had snacks of pain and when she was feeling bored pain was there to keep her occupied. She was still in pain, but right now it was only a dull hum of pain. That meant that she was supposed to be recovering. Recovery meant pain.

She needed to stop thinking these morbid thoughts! She needed to think of something that would keep her more occupied than the cuts and bruises decorating her naked body. She needed to think of... flowers! Yes, flowers! Like her name. Flowers were pretty. Sakura enjoyed flowers. In fact, she could remember picking flowers. She used to arrange them when she was a kid with her best friend-

A high-pitched wailing sound startled her out of her happy slumbour. It came from all around her, making her feel as if she was being crushed by the noise. She felt as if her ears were about to pop in protest. All of her previous happy thoughts high-tailed it out the nonexistent cracks of the door while Sakura's scream battled with the screech, the room pushing the sound waves back at the tortured soul strapped to the stone slab.

"Hello," Orochimaru greeted Sakura calmly.

"Hello, Orochimaru-sama," she responded instantly, respectfully.

"I think it is time for your training to start," Orochimaru said to the woman sitting perfectly on the uncomfortable wooden chair in her assigned room.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

**Aah, so I leave Chapter 1 with a cliff-hanger. This is my first time posting something to fanfiction, so please give me any and all constructive criticism that may be gracing your mind. I don't mind if it's mean- what hurts you only makes you stronger, right? I'd like at least one or two reviews to let me know if I should continue this or not. **

**-nilov**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yikes. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I've been busy being lazy. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto n' stuff.**

Chapter 2

Sakura didn't know what to do. She felt so utterly helpless as the snake made its way towards her. It had already bitten her, immobilizing her. Her legs had given out all too quickly, and soon she couldn't even crawl away. It was useless to try. She was going to die. After all she had been through, all she had survived through, she was going to die.

"No, please, no…"

The snake was coming at her agonizingly slow. Taking its time. Increasing her fear. Feeding off of her fear. She was practically oozing fear, the delicious scent seeping out every pore.

"N… ou…" she could no longer speak coherently. It took all her energy to keep her eyes open. The poison was strong. It was a damn shame it only immobilized her, as she would soon find out.

Suddenly, without warning, the enormous snake lunged at her, snapping at her face. She would have winced if she could move. Her heart, which was already beating insanely fast, increased twofold. Oh, the snake was enjoying toying with her.

After a few more minutes of playful jabs, the snake was bored. It was hungry.

Sakura felt the snake's mouth at her fingertips, slowly taking them in its massive body. Suddenly she realized she was naked and would not be difficult to digest. She wondered if she'd still be alive to feel the acid eat at her body. She screamed as loud as her closed lips would let her. She knew nobody would hear her, but it was still worth a try.

Her arms were already covered in snake saliva. She found it both disgusting and comfortable. It was actually cool inside the snakes body, a nice change from the usual blistering weather…

What morbid thoughts she was having! She supposed the situation she was in allowed her to look at the… somewhat good part of being devoured by a snake.

Her head was halfway in. She could hardly see any light now. The forest that she was in was dimly lit, and, as one would expect, there was no light coming from inside the snake's body. '_No light at the end of the tunnel, huh,_' she thought bitterly as the uncomfortable feeling of her upper body sliding into the snake's mouth overcame her senses. Actually, uncomfortable was not a good way to word it. It was actually… cushiony. Cool. Silky.

She was already in halfway. She wondered why the snake didn't just suck her up and be over with it. She wondered why it hadn't killed her first, then devoured her. Well, it probably didn't matter whether she was alive or dead, since she couldn't move.

Her breathing hitched as she was in past her belly button. She felt so uncomfortable, so exposed. She had been lying face down, so she went in face down, the snakes' mouth running over all her. It was… stimulating. It felt good. She didn't want to admit it, but oh, it felt so damn good. She groaned. She hated herself. This was disgusting. She'd be happy to be dead.

Finally, her toes were in and she was encased in never-ending darkness.

Though it was dark, she felt everything. She didn't need to see. In fact, she'd rather not see.

At first, it was sort of nice inside the cool, slimy body. Then, she realized all too soon, she hardly had any air to breathe. Her chest started to hurt. She was dying. Oh, god, she was dying. She wasn't even dying fighting. She was going silently inside a snake's body due to lack of air.

Or so she thought.

Just when she thought she was had at most five minutes left of her life, she realized she had much less than that. The snake's body started to tighten around her, and all too quickly she felt her shoulder bones and arms breaking, being crushed under the weight. Her chest constricted due to lack of air and the pressure around her. She hurt all over. Her body was broken, and soon she found her head being compressed, the worst headache of her life occurring in those few short moments. And then, nothing.

Sakura awoke with a gasp. She drank in the air around her, flung her limbs around, did everything to assure herself she was alive. _She was alive._ Oh, god, it was just a dream. She was so happy it was a dream.

Sakura glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, noting the time. She had an hour before she had to actually wake up. Figuring she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she silently got up and made her way through the dark, poorly lit hallway.

The dirt and rocks beneath her feet no longer bothered her as she walked in the hallway. She had been through much worse than simply walking on rocks. To her, this was like walking on a thick carpet.

She wasn't really planning on doing anything. She just wanted to take a walk. If she walked around some, she would eventually forget the feeling of being crushed and could possibly get some sleep.

Of course, nothing ever went her way.

She was passing a dark room when the voice of her master came from it.

"Sakura. What do you think you're doing?" asked the pleasant voice. She did not miss the threat behind those words.

Sakura quickly made her way towards aforementioned room, bowing deeply when she got there for at least five seconds before answering.

"I was taking a walk, Orochimaru-sama."

"And why is that, Sakura, dearest?"

She shivered at the pet name.

"I… had an unpleasant dream, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh?" he said, intrigued.

"Yes, sir. I was… being devoured by a snake." she gulped.

Orochimaru laughed humorlessly.

"Come here, Sakura."

She took a hesitant step towards the pitch black opening.

"I said _come here!_" he shouted, a snake finding its way out his sleeve and wrapping its body around Sakura's waist, pulling her into the room and abruptly closing the door.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said, throwing the bleeding girl to the floor in front of the medic. The silver-haired man acted startled, pushing his large circular glasses up his nose. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"…Stop that act. It's very frustrating."

"I apologize, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied, taking a more relaxed position on his wheeled chair, radiating a confidence he did not have a few short seconds earlier.

"Heal her. Then teach her what you can." Orochimaru was about to leave the room when Kabuto dared to ask why.

"I do not like bringing her to you every time she's messed up. I'd prefer it if I could just leave her where she is. Understand?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The snake-like man left the room swiftly, leaving Kabuto to his charge. Kabuto sighed. "Oh, Sakura. When will you learn to just obey Orochimaru? I have work to do."

Sakura did not speak, though the medic could tell she heard him. Kabuto lifted her body onto one of the cots in his lab and got to work healing her arms.

"Watch what I'm doing carefully, because I'm not healing your legs."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and concentrated on Kabuto's glowing hands. She didn't even blink until he was done.

"Concentrate your chakra into your hands. Heal your legs then get the fuck out. You take up too much space."

Sakura's brows knitted as she concentrated on the task at hand. Kabuto muttered something about unwanted company under his breath and continued dissecting the small creature that was on his lab table.

A few hours later, Sakura managed to get the same glow, though not as strong, to come from her hands. She only managed to heal the scratches on her legs, but she figured she would have to practice a lot more to heal the broken bones in her leg and feet. She would have to make due with what she had healed so that she could get out of Kabuto's lab before he decided to kill her or worse.

**I know this was terribly short. These first couple of chapters will be short because they're just… uh… explaining stuff. They're like flashes. I guess. I don't even know. I'll try to have the next chapter up a lot sooner than I got this one up. Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Thanks for the reviews and watches and stuff! I was so happily surprised to see how many people checked out my story! To answer one question, yes, Itachi will be appearing in the story. Soon. I'll try to clear everything up really soon, so please bear with me. By the way, I CHANGED THE SUMMARY a little bit to fit the story better, so please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. **

Chapter 3

Sakura was exhausted. She had been healing people all day with wounds ranging to broken fingers to severed limbs. She wondered how so many people had gotten injuries. She wondered where the hell they were coming from. The underground cave they were currently residing in seemed to always be empty, yet injured people were coming into the infirmary by the dozens. Though curious, she had to stifle her inquisitiveness. She did not want to risk her master's fury. He got upset over the simplest of things, really.

"This is going to sting," Sakura said to her current patient, pouring alcohol over the infected stump which a hand was once attached. He gasped in pain, clenching the cot he was laying upon with a single white hand. After she tended to aforementioned wound, she quickly scanned his body for any other wounds.

"You're fine now. Leave; I have other patients waiting."

The man glared at Sakura before dressing himself and leaving the infirmary. Sakura tsked at the ungrateful man and gestured the next patient to lay down.

"Please take off your clothes," Sakura said professionally, writing down her last patient's stats for whomever-it-may-concern to look over later.

"How forward of you," a masculine voice commented, doing as he was told. Sakura walked over to him and asked him her standard questions.

"Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Injury?"

"Broken arm and a gash on my leg."

Sakura quickly wrote this down and got to work on the oozing gash. The healing chakra she produced wasn't working quite as well as it usually did due to her exhaustion, so Sasuke Uchiha's wounds would take a little longer than usual to heal than usual. The room was silent save for the gentle hum of a fan and an occasional cough or groan from other patients. Sakura vaguely wondered how many more patients she had left to heal before Kabuto came back and took his shift. She wished her master hadn't killed the other medics. Her job would be so much easier with them there.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"I am, Sasuke-san," Sakura replied, scanning his nearly naked body with disinterested eyes.

"No, look at my face." Sakura complied, healing him while she did so. She took in his high cheek bones and smooth skin; his sleek black hair and bottomless eyes that seemed to be calculating something.

"…I see no injuries on your face," Sakura said, finishing his leg and turning to his arm. Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration.

"Do you not remember me?" he asked.

"What is there to remember?" Sakura asked coolly, resetting Sasuke's broken arm unnecessarily. Sasuke didn't as much as blink at the pain.

"Ah, so I see you do."

Sakura did not reply, and instead began to heal his arm as rapidly as possible. She didn't want to deal with Sasuke right now.

"Do you remember that day?"

Sakura's brows knotted in frustration as she silently willed her chakra to flow quicker.

"'I'll do anything for you!'… right? You said that to me, Sakura, three years ago. And do you remember what I said in return?"

Sakura gulped. "You said 'Thank you.'"

"That's right. And then I left you."

Sakura was almost done healing him. She figured it would take two more minutes, tops, to heal his arm completely. Two more minutes of Sasuke's bullshit.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching up to pet Sakura's pink locks with his good arm and then yanking forcefully on it so that her face was only two inches away from his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's cool black eyes with equally dead emerald orbs. "That is none of your business," she said, ripping her hair from his grasp and stepping away from his laying form.

"You're all set. You may leave now."

Sasuke complied, giving Sakura one last glare as he left the infirmary.

**[Ellipsis]**

Later that night after Kabuto took over at the infirmary, Sakura lay on her standard sized bed, thinking.

'_How _did _I get here?_' she wondered, racking her brain for anything that she could remember before arriving at Orochimaru's lair. She remembered Sasuke knocking her out, and then she remembered waking up in a dark room with her master, Orochimaru. She felt as if something had happened between those two events, but she could not remember anything of the sort. She decided to not ponder over the subject any longer, for it was starting to give her a massive headache. The past didn't matter, anyway.

**[Ellipsis]**

"Sakura," said Kabuto casually, fiddling around with some of his medical instruments. "How would you like to get out of here?"

Sakura turned towards the four-eyed medic curiously, setting her book down on the table she had deemed her own for the past two years. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, not looking away from his tools. "You've been here for three years. I think it's time to get out."

"…I don't think… Orochimaru-sama would approve of that, Kabuto-san."

"He wouldn't know, of course," Kabuto replied, finally setting down the tools. Sakura looked at him like he just grew fungi from his eyeballs.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"In a nutshell…" he said, walking towards her and grasping her shoulder so tightly that it hurt, "I am sick of your presence." Sakura tried to back away from his iron grip, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. Kabuto was serious. "Either you go willingly… or I will kill you."

Sakura scoffed. "As if you could kill me! We both know I'm much stronger than you!" Sakura stated as she glared at him.

Suddenly, there was a sharp prick in her shoulder.

"I just poisoned you. I'll give you the antidote if you leave now," Kabuto said dangerously, letting go of Sakura's shoulder.

"I don't know how to leave," Sakura told him bluntly, hyperaware of the tingling sensation starting in her shoulder.

"I will escort you out, of course," Kabuto said, grinning maliciously.

Sakura weighed her options. Die now, or live in an unknown territory. She wasn't suicidal, so she decided the latter was the best choice. She just hoped Orochimaru wouldn't think much of her leaving.

"Alright," Sakura said finally. "Now give me the antidote."

Kabuto held out a small vial with translucent liquid in it. "I will give this to you when you're out," he said, swishing the liquid around tauntingly.

Sakura glared at him. "Let's get going, then!"

**[Ellipsis]**

Itachi Uchiha was pissed. Sure, he knew the funds of the Akatsuki were getting low, but he didn't know they were so low that he had to go out and earn some money for the organization himself! Why him? Why _just_ him? Why not Kisame as well? He was more skilled than Kisame, yet Kisame gets to continue to look for the Kyuubi while Itachi had to go on many missions to fund the organization? What kind of reasoning was this?

Itachi, unfortunately, was in no position to complain.

His current employer was a rich, fat man. He wanted Itachi to murder his cousin so that he would be the next in line to some grand inheritance. The mission was simple but the pay was rather grand, so Itachi quickly accepted the mission. It would span the course of three weeks, giving Itachi enough time to travel to Earth Country, kill the cousin, and then head back to Sand where he would be paid.

Itachi sighed. He only hoped that he didn't have to keep this up for much longer.

**Huzzah, Itachi~! -throws confetti- I believe this chapter was slightly longer than usual, right? If not… well… I tried. XD Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! By the way, ****ellipsis = …**** if you didn't already know that. I had to type that because dividers don't work for my story. **


End file.
